


Back to You

by amiyade



Series: Unity [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aladdin AU, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiyade/pseuds/amiyade
Summary: ‘As tempting as the idea of letting you fuck me fully clothed sounds, it’s not what I want right now.’
Relationships: Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XV)/Ardyn Izunia
Series: Unity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> This a little addition to my Aladdin au. You don't really have to read the main story to understand this, since well, it's just porn written as a xmas present to my lovely beta nightxshade. :D What you need to know: Genie!Ardyn, Carpet!Gilgamesh and we just got out of the cave and chill at the oasis. :D

‘I’ll let you guys catch up.’

Ardyn paid no mind to the boy disappearing among the trees, his attention was entirely on Gilgamesh, standing in front of him. Gil’s thumb brushed over his cheek and Ardyn leaned into the touch. He missed this and he made no effort to hide it. There was no need, since he saw the same longing in his lover’s eyes. Ardyn lifted his chin, but waited for Gil to close the final distance between them. A moment later Gil leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Ardyn couldn’t help the amused snort that burst out of him.

‘Considering how things turned out the last time, I’d have thought you more eager than this.’ Of course it was the wrong thing to say. Gilgamesh’s features became hard, his eyes filled with guilt over something that wasn’t his fault. Just as he opened his mouth Ardyn placed a finger on Gil’s lips to shush him.

‘That does not matter now,’ Ardyn said in a serious tone, to show he truly meant it, then he slid his hands to Gil’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss. That kiss was finally met with the passion Ardyn was aching for. Gil’s arm went around his waist and his other hand slipped into Ardyn’s hair on the back of his head. Ardyn pressed their bodies together, pushing Gil up against the tree behind him. A sudden thought occurred to him and he lifted his hand from Gil’s skin long enough to snap his fingers. Gilgamesh froze. Slowly he pulled back from the kiss and looked down on their now naked bodies.

‘Ardyn,’ he said in a warning tone, but he didn’t move away so Ardyn moved his hips, rubbing their groins together and looked up at Gil with the most innocent look he could manage. How much he succeeded was up for debate.

‘No need to worry, you get them back when you need them, however at this moment you do not.’

‘Is that so?’ Gil asked with an amused eyebrow tilt.

‘As tempting as the idea of letting you fuck me fully clothed sounds, it’s not what I want right now.’ Ardyn leaned closer, unable to keep the smirk off his lips.

‘What do you want then?’ Gil’s voice dropped to that tone that did wonderful things to Ardyn’s libido.

‘First, I want you down on your knees with your mouth around my cock,’ Ardyn whispered against Gil’s mouth. Those delicious lips brushed his just for a moment, then Gil turned them around, pushing Ardyn against the tree. Ardyn grinned and a dangerous glint flashed in Gil’s eyes, but in the next moment he was moving, slowly getting down on his knees, his hands dragging down Ardyn’s side, making him sigh. Gil’s eyes never left his.

There was something about this scene that still managed to take Ardyn’s breath away, even if technically he wasn’t breathing anymore. Gilgamesh was a proud man, with outstanding integrity and his loyalty wasn’t easily won. Some days Ardyn still marvelled over the fact that he managed that feat. He remembered the curiosity, back when he only heard the rumours about the warrior, a Blademaster standing guard on a bridge. He remembered the day they first met on that bridge with the utmost detail. The need to keep him by his side even when they only started to get to know each other. Gilgamesh provided him with a challenge he was all too eager to meet. And it all paid off, even if he hadn’t thought he himself would fall for the Blademaster so bad, he had no regrets.

Not back then and not now, as he watched Gil grab his half hard cock and lift it to his mouth. His tongue darted out, licking the head, then he raised his eyes, looking up at Ardyn as he dragged his tongue along the underside. Ardyn didn’t hold back his moan. He grew even louder when Gil finally took him fully into his mouth. Years of practice made him know exactly what Ardyn liked and soon he was at his lover’s mercy; his hand tangled in silver hair. Gil had a firm hold on Ardyn’s hips, but let him dictate the pace with his hand on his head. It was the most delicious torture and Ardyn had to focus on holding back and make it last as long as he could. He was at the brink of coming when he forced himself to stop Gil. As lovely as it would be to come undone by his lover’s mouth alone, he wanted so much more.

Letting go of his cock, Gil shot him a questioning look, but Ardyn was already dropping down on his knees and claiming Gil’s abused lips. A grip on Gil’s shoulders and a pull had Ardyn on his back, his lover lying on top of him between his opened legs. Gil broke the kiss and leaned on his elbow, looking down at him.

‘And now?’ he asked with an amused smile.

‘Now you are going to fuck me hard and fast until I scream your name.’ Ardyn pulled one leg up to hook it over Gil’s thighs, pushing their bodies together.

‘The screaming part shouldn’t be hard, considering you have never known how to keep quiet,’ Gil said with a smirk.

‘Look who’s feeling confident,’ Ardyn answered with a grin of his own as his hand sneaked between them to grab Gil’s cock and gave it a pump. He was already rock hard. ‘Let’s hope you’ll be able to deliver.’

‘Have I ever disappointed you?’ came the cheeky answer and Ardyn let out a delighted laugh. Oh, how he missed this.

Gil smashed their mouths together in a punishing kiss, moaning as Ardyn kept stroking him. Then his hand wandered down on Ardyn’s body and stopped at his hole. A quick snap of fingers conjured just the right amount of lube and that finger was already entering him. A second finger followed a moment later and Ardyn let out a moan. Ah, yes.

Gilgamesh pulled Ardyn’s leg further up, opening him more. He teased him with those two fingers far longer than what Ardyn deemed necessary.

‘You don’t have to be so careful with me, or had the last hundred years left a dent in your memory?’

‘Maybe I am doing it for my own entertainment. Maybe I want to hear you beg for more.’ Gil leaned down to bite Ardyn’s neck as he crooked his fingers, looking for his spot and Ardyn let out another laugh.

‘You have to work a lot _harder_ if you want me to beg.’ That earned him another finger, shoved in hard and another bite on his neck. That was more like it. Ardyn let out another shameless moan and Gil all but growled. That seemed to do the trick.

‘Turn around.’

Ardyn smirked at the order, but complied when the fingers left him. Before he could pull his knees under himself and lift his ass up a hand on the small of his back pushed him down, along with Gil’s other hand on his neck. Sensing what his lover was after Ardyn arched his spine, lifting his hips as high as he could and Gil took the wordless invitation. Ardyn groaned at the feeling of Gil’s cock finally entering him. Pushing in slowly then pulling back out and moving in again at the same pace. A delicious feeling, but nowhere what Ardyn wanted at the moment. He tried to urge his lover and Gil built up a steady rhythm, thrusting in deep, but still not fast enough.

‘Your ability to follow orders leaves much to be desired,’ Ardyn tried to sound unaffected, but failed as a moan escaped his lips at an especially well aimed deep thrust. Gilgamesh’s only answer was to take Ardyn’s wrists and push them down next to his head. He kept his pace, occasionally mouthing and biting down on Ardyn’s neck and shoulder.

‘You really want to make me beg for it?’ Ardyn panted trying to look at his lover.

‘I do love the way you sound when you are desperate for me,’ Gil breathed close to his ear and Ardyn felt like he could scream from frustration. It wasn’t the first time they played this game, and hopefully not the last.

‘The fact that I’m still able to talk further proves that you are not doing your job properly,’ Ardyn’s voice wasn’t all that steady, still he was rewarded with a hard shove for his comment.

‘Come now, darling, no need to act like I’m the only one who aches for a good pounding. It’s not just, ahh, me who needs you to fuck me as hard and fast as you can. I waited too long for this, so please do us both a favour and do as I ask,’ forming the words became harder at the end, but he’d be damned to give in just yet. Gil stopped, still buried deep and leaned to Ardyn’s ear.

‘I always seem to forget that nobody taught you how to ask nicely.’

‘Why bother when I still get exactly what I want?’ Ardyn couldn’t keep the smugness out of his voice as Gil’s hands let him go and he pulled out.

‘Maybe one day you won’t,’ Gil said and Ardyn heard him move away. He threw a look back at his lover over his shoulder.

‘Maybe. One day.’

Gilgamesh shook his head and grabbed Ardyn’s hips, pulling him up on his knees with a strong grip and slammed his cock right back inside.

‘Ah, finally,’ Ardyn groaned as Gil started to fuck him in earnest. One of Gil’s hand wandered to Ardyn’s neck, pushing him down on the ground. Ardyn pressed his arms into the sand, trying to withstand the force of Gil’s thrusts. He could do little else as Gilgamesh had an iron grip on his hips and his neck; had he still had a physical body that would surely leave a bruise.

The world quickly faded away from around him, the only thing mattered was the man behind him, fucking him at a punishing pace, his moans blending together with Ardyn’s own.

‘Yes, yes, just like this!’ The words fell from his lips without Ardyn even knowing it, not that he cared anymore. It was what he wanted, what he needed.

A small part in his mind was screaming at him to reach down and take his dick, to give himself that little extra touch that would surely push him over the edge, but he held back. Not yet, he didn’t want it to end yet.

Then suddenly Gil went still and a moment later pulled out completely.

‘Gil, don’t you dare to stop, I swear I will make you—’ Ardyn’s threat was cut short when Gil flipped him on his back. He pushed one of his legs to his chest, lifting the other and placing it on his shoulder. Ardyn had barely any time to register the change, Gil was already entering him again, thrusting in deep for a few times, before picking up his pace once more. The change in angle made it easier for him to aim for Ardyn’s spot and Ardyn threw his head back, holding on to Gil for dear life.

‘Yes, ahh, so good,’ his words started to flow again as well. ‘Please… make me come like this, please Gil…’

‘Look at me.’

Ardyn obeyed, looking up at his lover and the sight only pushed him closer to his release. Gilgamesh’s face was caught between concentration and pleasure, his eyes burning with a fire that had nothing to do with magic.

‘Ardyn,’ his voice was pleading and Ardyn loved hearing that so much. He let out a shout of pleasure when Gil managed to find the perfect angle and started to hammer into his prostate with strong and precise thrusts.

‘Ah, Gil, yes, yes, please, like this… just like this…’

Gil cursed above him and Ardyn’s orgasm ripped through him in one hot wave. He did scream then. Or maybe it was the roar of magic under his skin, sending ripples of pleasure over him just as Gil climaxed too, letting out the most delicious groan. Then he simply collapsed on top of him. Gil caught himself on his arms only long enough for Ardyn to lower his legs and stretch out, then dropped down, resting his head on Ardyn’s chest.

In moments like this Ardyn was almost glad they didn’t have physical bodies; like this there was no stiffness, no overextended joints and muscles and most importantly no mess that needed cleaning up. They could just enjoy the afterglow without having to worry about Gilgamesh crushing him with his weight. As it was Ardyn just placed his hand on Gil’s back, absently brushing small patterns on his skin while they both came down from their high.

‘I tend to forget what a spoiled prince you still are,’ Gil said, but there was fondness in his voice.

‘And who was the one who spoiled me so much?’

‘You were like this even before we met. You said so once yourself, remember?’

He did. As a matter of fact he spent the last century remembering every tiny detail he could recall from their time together, lest he forgets any of it.

They had no means to communicate when Ardyn was in the Crystal, still knowing Gil was out there provided him a certain sense of comfort. It helped him endure the wait. So when he didn’t even have that…

‘You know I could always hear when you were around. You got me just a tad worried when you disappeared...’ Ardyn did his best to keep his tone light. Gil was silent for a moment.

‘I… I know and I’m sorry,’ he said and Ardyn didn’t have to see his face to know he meant it.

‘What happened?’

‘An arrogant adventurer.’ Gil looked up at him, a smile playing on his lips. ‘You wouldn’t have liked her.’

‘Aw, my personal social gatekeeper,’ Ardyn said with a grin and was rewarded with the smile spreading on his lover’s lips. Then he dropped his head back on Ardyn’s chest.

‘She thought I was obligated to help her out just because she managed to get into the ruins. She wasn’t happy when I proved that I am not. But apparently she was craftier than I gave her credit for.’

‘She managed to trap you?’

Gilgamesh stayed silent, his brows forming a displeased scowl. Were it anybody else Ardyn would have said he looked embarrassed. It was endearing.

‘What happened to her, as she obviously didn’t reach the Crystal?’

Gilgamesh shrugged. ‘Who knows? I think I saw her remains impaled on some spikes in one of the chambers, but it was hard to tell considering there wasn’t much left of her.’

Ardyn snorted and he felt Gil grin too, then he raised his head, looking up at Ardyn again with a serious expression.

‘I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I hoped you’d know I did not abandon you.’

Ardyn blinked at him in surprise. ‘I was worried,’ he admitted; anxious even, not knowing what happened to Gil, ‘but never for a moment have I though you would willingly leave me.’

Gil leaned up to kiss him and Ardyn answered the sentiment, deepening the kiss. Then with a sudden movement he flipped them and straddled Gil’s thighs. The kiss grew more heated as Gil’s hands wandered all the way up on Ardyn’s legs to grab his ass. Ardyn shifted to rub their groins together inanswer, making Gil moan into his mouth. Ardyn could feel his dick getting interested again along with his own. Another benefit of being on a different plane of existence: extreme short recovery time.

He broke the kiss, moving his mouth down to Gil’s neck, licking along sensitive skin and hard muscle, littering his lover’s chest with small bites. He bit down hard on Gil’s nipple making him hiss and arch up from the ground. He soothed the abused flesh with his tongue, producing another delicious moan. He made his way down on Gil’s body without any hurry. Now that the urgency was gone he planned on enjoying Gil’s body to the fullest, giving him what he knew his lover was aching for.

When Ardyn reached Gil’s dick he was already halfway there, so Ardyn took him in his mouth to bring him back to full hardness. He swirled his tongue around the shaft, making Gil moan. Not having to breathe or having a gag-reflex really made deepthroating so much easier. Gil’s fingers slipped into Ardyn’s hair, grabbing a handful of the reddish bangs and pulling them just enough when the head of his cock reached the end of Ardyn’s throat. Ardyn kept him there for a moment, before drawing back, dragging his tongue along his cock on his way up. He looked up to see Gil staring at him with open want in his eyes. Ardyn would have grinned if his lips weren’t already stretched around Gil’s dick. Still, satisfaction swelled in his chest. He turned his attention back to the cock in his mouth, sucking on the head and he was rewarded with a low groan. It didn’t take long for Gil to tighten his hold on Ardyn’s hair again.

‘Ardyn, if you have any further plans you need to stop…’ It was the warning he was waiting for, so Ardyn pulled back, letting Gil’s cock slip from between his lips with a wet pop.

‘Oh, I most definitely have other plans. I think you will like them.’ He shot Gil a grin and wrapped his fingers around Gil’s cock, stroking him at a lazy pace as he moved up. With just a jot of magic he conjured some lubrication and he was already kneeling over Gil, lining up his cock to his hole. In a single move he slid down on Gil’s length, making the both of them moan. He moved around to get comfortable, Gil’s hands grabbing his ass, Ardyn planted his palms on his lover’s chest and started to move.

‘I missed you,’ he admitted, moving up, almost all the way out, then down just as slowly, enjoying the drag.

‘Me or my dick?’ Gil asked, making Ardyn laugh.

‘I would say both,’ Ardyn said with a smug smile and Gil let out a bark of laughter.

Ardyn kept a moderate pace, going deep instead of fast and enjoying the feeling of Gil spreading his ass cheeks and pulling him down just a bit harder on himself. A hard fuck was always good, but Ardyn was longing for this just as much. If he’d asked Gil he would call it making love. Which was why he didn’t. It reminded him too much of lazy summer nights and easy winter mornings when they thought they had all the time in the world. Before it all went...

Ardyn leaned down and Gil met him halfway in a messy kiss, effectively chasing those thoughts away. When they parted Ardyn pushed Gil back on the ground, making sure not to think about anything else than the man under him. He planted his hands back on Gil’s chest, moving up and down on his cock, knowing exactly the effect it had on his lover.

‘Now you are just playing dirty,’ Gil panted with a desperate edge in his voice.

‘I would never,’ Ardyn all but gasped in mock offence. He sped his movements up to what he knew drove Gil crazy.

‘Ardyn,’ his voice was pleading and Ardyn couldn’t hold back the satisfied moan even if he wanted to.

‘Touch me, Gil.’ His voice came out breathier than he intended, making it more like a plea than an order. Still it was obeyed within a second; Gil’s fingers wrapped around his cock, his eyes were on his own hand stroking Ardyn, following his rhythm. Ardyn let out a long sigh, the feeling of Gil’s hand on him as well as his cock filling him pushed everything else out of his mind. All the wait was worth it, just so he could be at Gilgamesh’s side. Or on top him at this moment.

His orgasm built up slowly as he watched Gil watch him, then a well-timed tug and thrust pushed him over the edge. He came with a low groan and Gil followed him a moment later, burying himself deep and letting out a long moan of his own.

Ardyn let out a deep satisfied sigh and already felt the exhaustion spread in him. It wasn’t like physical fatigue, his magic was screaming in him and Ardyn had a hard time keeping it in check like this. They might not have physical bodies, they still paid the price for their activities. But it was so worth it. Gil himself was silent, lying with his eyes closed and he looked like he was ready to fade away. Ardyn smirked.

‘Oh dear, did I make you overextend yourself?’

Gil’s lips twitched, but he didn’t even open his eyes just hushed him and grabbed Ardyn’s hips, lifting him off of himself. Ardyn snorted, but let himself be pulled down to lie beside Gil, who put his arms around him, pushing Ardyn’s head on his shoulder.

‘If I didn’t know any better I’d say you are out of practice.’

Gil hushed him again, going as far as to cover Ardyn’s mouth with his hand. Probably he could feel Ardyn grinning. Gil leaned in to press a kiss on his head.

‘I missed you too,’ he murmured into Ardyn’s hair, but kept his hand on his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
